Misty island rescue
by Skrillexia
Summary: This is the story of how Thomas and his friends meet Bash Dash and Ferdinand, hope you like it


Misty Island rescue

**This is my second feature length story hope you like it =)**

**Note: - The engines can change into humans and back into engines, also they have mobile phones. This is how the engines met Bash Dash and Ferdinand.**

It was a busy day on the Island of Sodor, a brand new search and rescue centre was being built, Gordon and Rebecca were at Brendon docks.

**Rebecca**: Gordon what's a search and rescue centre?

**Gordon**: A search and rescue centre Rebecca, is a place where you call when there is an emergency.

**Rebecca**: Like what?

**Gordon**: If an engine has come off the tracks, they would send Rocky but obviously one of us would have to take him there.

**Rebecca**: Cool.

Cranky lowered some strange looking logs onto 4 flatbeds

**Rebecca**: Nice logs Cranky.

**Cranky**: They aren't just logs Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: Oh what are they?

**Gordon**: Jobi logs.

**Rebecca**: What are Jobi logs?

**Gordon**: Jobi logs are strong but they are very rare, apparently these logs grow on only 2 islands.

**Rebecca**: Wow 2 islands out of how many round the world.

**Gordon**: They're that rare Rebecca, the one island is near Hiro's home town, but the other island is always misty, they call it Misty Island.

**Salty**: They say that strange engines live on that Island but nobody has ever seen them.

**Rebecca**: Wow where is Misty Island?

**Gordon**: Well you can't see it at the moment because the mist is over it, but it's off the coast of Sodor.

**Rebecca**: Wow sounds cool.

Just then the other engines puffed into the docks, they were excited.

**Thomas**: I wonder who the fat controller will choose to deliver the jobi logs.

**James**: I bet it'll be me I'm the most splendid engine.

The other engines took no notice. Just then the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: I need a strong engine to deliver the jobi logs to the Sodor search and rescue centre.

**James**: I'll do it sir I'm the strongest.

**Henry**: No you're not I am.

**Percy**: Can I do it Sir?

**James**: You're too small.

**Percy**: I'm not!

**James**: Are!

Soon James Edward, Henry Thomas and Percy were arguing about who was the strongest.

**Fat controller**: Guys c'mon.

**Gordon**: Sir shout.

**Fat controller**: I can't you do it.

**Gordon**: Fine, Rebecca cover your ears.

Rebecca covered her ears.

**Gordon**: SHUT UP!

The engines were silent.

**Rebecca**: Wow.

**Gordon**: That hurt my throat *chuckles*

**Fat controller**: Thank you Gordon, now I know for a fact that the two strongest engines are Gordon and Henry.

Gordon and Henry smiled.

**Fat controller**: You two can either take it together or decide who takes it.

**Henry**: Shall we both take it Gordon?

**Gordon**: If you like.

**Fat controller**: Then it's settled, be sure you get it there on time.

**Henry**: Don't worry sir we will.

Henry was coupled up to the back and Gordon was coupled up at the front.

**Henry**: Gordon make sure you tell me when there's a signal so we can stop.

**Gordon**: Will do.

**Henry**: Good, oh and Gordon.

**Gordon**: Yes?

**Henry**: Make sure you don't go too fast else I won't be able to keep up with you *chuckles*.

**Gordon**: *chuckles* don't worry Henry I won't.

Then they puffed out of the docks.

Soon they arrived at the Sodor search and rescue centre.

**Henry**: Wow it's looking good so far.

**Gordon**: I agree.

Gordon and Henry were uncoupled from the train then they puffed away. Then just as Gordon and Henry had gone Diesel arrived he saw the flatbed of Jobi logs he grinned.

**Diesel**: I'm going to steal these.

Diesel was coupled up to the jobi logs and he raced away.

Meanwhile Gordon and Henry puffed into Tidmouth sheds, then the fat controller arrived.

**Gordon**: What's wrong sir?

**Fat controller**: I just asked the manager at the Sodor search and rescue centre if the jobi logs had arrived, they're not there.

**Henry**: What?

**Gordon**: We just came back from there.

**Rebecca**: We just delivered them.

**Fat controller**: Well they aren't there now.

**Henry**: Somebody must have stolen them.

**Gordon**: But who would steal Jobi wood?

Then Rebecca heard a horn.

**Rebecca**: I can hear a horn.

**Gordon**: It sounds like Diesel's horn.

**Henry**: He must be in trouble.

**Gordon**: We'd better go and save him.

**Fat controller**: Good luck.

Gordon and Henry raced out of the sheds.

They followed the sound of Diesel's horn they puffed slowly onto the unfinished bridge they were shocked, there was Diesel he was in trouble he was one flatbed away from falling into the water below.

**Henry**: Are you ok Diesel?

**Diesel**: Oh I'm fine really, what do you think you idiot.

This made Henry cross.

**Henry**: Now you listen here you rust bucket I...

**Gordon**: Henry this isn't the time or the place to get cross, we must save Diesel.

**Henry**: Ok, sorry Gordon.

**Gordon**: It's alright.

Then the last flatbed fell into the water Diesel was now on the edge of the Bridge.

**Diesel**: HELP!

**Henry**: Stay still Diesel!

Diesel tried his best to stay still but it wasn't easy.

Henry got out a rope.

**Henry**: Here Diesel, grab this rope!

**Diesel**: I don't have hands!

**Henry**: Dammit, now what?

Then Gordon had an idea.

**Gordon**: Henry give me the rope.

Henry was puzzled.

**Henry**: Why?

**Gordon**: I'll explain in a minute.

Gordon tied a loop at one end of the rope.

**Gordon**: Ok Rebecca this is where you come in.

**Rebecca**: Ok?

**Gordon**: Put this loop on Diesel's back buffer then me and Henry will pull him, be careful.

**Rebecca**: Ok pass the rope.

Gordon gave Rebecca the end that had the loop on, she walked slowly forward Henry gulped, she put the loop on Diesel's back buffer then pulled it tight. She ran back to Gordon.

**Gordon**: Well done Rebecca, ready Henry?

**Henry**: I'm ready.

They both grabbed the rope.

**Gordon**: One two three pull!

Gordon and Henry pulled their hardest; Diesel moved slowly from the edge of the bridge he was relieved.

**Diesel**: Thank you, I'm sorry I was sarcastic to you Henry.

**Henry**: It's ok Diesel we are just glad you're safe.

**Gordon**: Why did you take the logs Diesel?

**Diesel**: I don't know I'm a silly engine.

Gordon and Henry felt sorry for Diesel.

**Henry**: You're not a silly engine Diesel; you are useful to this railway.

Diesel felt better.

**Gordon**: C'mon we'd better go see the fat controller.

So the they set off for Knapford station.

A few minutes later they arrived at Knapford station the fat controller was waiting.

**Fat controller**: Diesel you have caused alot of confusion.

**Diesel**: I'm sorry sir.

**Gordon**: Diesel didn't mean to steal the logs sir.

**Henry**: I'm sure he'll want to prove he's a really useful engine.

**Diesel**: Yes sir I do.

The fat controller smiled.

**Fat controller**: Ok Diesel but don't cause any more trouble.

**Diesel**: I won't sir.

And he raced out of the station.

**Fat controller**: Well done you three.

**Henry**: Well it's all in a day's work sir.

**Gordon**: All it took was teamwork and that's what we did.

**Fat controller**: Well you both disserve a new coat of paint.

Gordon and Henry were pleased.

**Henry**: Thank you sir.

**Fat controller**: The only problem we have now is we have no Jobi wood.

**Rebecca**: Doesn't the mainland have any?

**Fat controller**: Yes they do.

**Gordon**: Well what if one of us goes to the mainland to collect it.

**Fat controller**: Good idea, but who would go?

**Rebecca**: Thomas.

**Gordon**: Rebecca's right Thomas loves adventures.

**Fat controller**: Good idea, I will ask Thomas and tomorrow he will go to the mainland.

Gordon Rebecca and Henry agreed.

That night Thomas was excited.

**Thomas**: I've always wanted an adventure.

**Gordon**: *chuckles* Just be careful Thomas, we don't want you getting lost.

**Thomas**: *chuckles* don't worry Gordon I won't.

**Henry**: I hope you have a good time on the mainland.

**Thomas**: I will Henry.

Thomas let out a big yawn.

**Thomas**: I'm tired, I'd better get some sleep gnite everyone.

**All**: Night Thomas.

Then all the engines went to sleep.

The next morning all the engines came to say goodbye to Thomas, Spencer was getting lowered into the ship he was going to the mainland too, then there was a problem.

**Cranky**: There's no room for you Thomas.

Thomas was disappointed, then he saw a raft.

**Thomas**: That's it I'll go by raft.

The other engines weren't sure.

**Gordon**: The couplings look old.

**Rebecca**: They might snap.

**Thomas**: Don't worry I'll be fine.

Thomas was lowered into the raft, the ship horn blew and Thomas set off.

**Thomas**: Goodbye my friends!

The engines whistled.

**Rebecca**: Good luck Thomas!

But Thomas didn't hear he was too far away.

**Rebecca**: He didn't reply.

**Gordon**: He was too far away to hear you.

**Rebecca**: Will he be ok?

**Gordon**: I'm sure he will.

But Gordon wasn't sure he was worried about Thomas.

That night the engines were still worried about Thomas.

**Percy**: I'm worried about him.

**Edward**: We all are Percy, but I'm sure he'll be alright.

James snorted.

**James**: You'll be saying that when he's lost out at sea.

This made Rebecca worry even more.

**Gordon**: James stop worrying Rebecca.

**Henry**: She's got enough to worry about as it is without making it worse.

**James**: But it's true.

**Gordon**: James shut up, don't worry Rebecca.

**Henry**: He'll be ok.

**Rebecca**: Are you sure?

Henry wasn't sure but he didn't want to worry Rebecca.

**Henry**: Yes.

But Rebecca was still worried.

Meanwhile out at sea Thomas was asleep on his raft, the sea was still and there was no breeze but it was very foggy, suddenly there was a loud creaking noise Thomas opened his eyes and looked around.

**Thomas**: What was that!

The creaking was louder, then the coupling snapped.

**Thomas**: Oh no the couplings have snapped, Help me!

Thomas whistled loudly but nobody heard him the ship went further and further into the distance, Thomas was alone he continued to move further and further into the fog.

The next morning, Henry Gordon and Rebecca were at the docks.

**Henry**: I hope Thomas made it to the mainland.

**Gordon**: Me too, poor Rebecca had a rough night last night worrying about Thomas.

Then the fat controller arrived he was worried.

**Gordon**: What's wrong sir.

The fat controller sighed.

**Fat controller**: I called the mainland to see if Thomas made it there.

**Henry**: And?

**Fat controller**: He didn't.

**Gordon**: That means he's lost out at sea.

Rebecca was upset, Gordon comforted her.

**Gordon**: He'll be ok Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: You sure?

Gordon nodded, Rebecca looked out to sea.

**Rebecca**: Please be ok Thomas.

Thomas had fallen asleep on his raft the he felt a sudden jolt he woke up and gasped, he found he was by an Island but it wasn't Sodor Thomas puffed onto the tracks.

**Thomas**: H...Hello!

Thomas whistled loudly, then he waited and then he heard 3 whistles.

**Thomas**: Hooray there are engines here.

And Thomas followed the whistles. He puffed into a strange looking station and there in front of him were 3 unusual engines.

**Thomas**: H...h... Hello.

**Bash**: Hello there.

**Dash**: Who are you?

**Thomas**: I'm Thomas, who are you?

**Bash**: I'm Bash

**Dash**: I'm Dash.

**Ferdinand**: And I'm Ferdinand.

**Thomas**: Nice to meet you, where am I?

**Dash**: You're on Misty Island.

**Bash**: Where are you from?

**Thomas**: The Island of Sodor.

**Ferdinand**: How did you get here?

**Thomas**: Well it started off when the fat controller, the boss of our railway asked me to go to the mainland to collect Jobi logs but there was no room for me in the ship so I decided to go by raft, then in the night the old couplings snapped and I drifted here.

The three engines were amazed with Thomas' story.

**Thomas**: How did you get here?

**Bash**: We were sent here by our old controller.

**Dash**: We were too naughty.

**Thomas**: That's terrible.

**Ferdinand**: But the bright side is we're all together.

**Thomas**: I wish I was with my friends they will be worried about me.

**Bash**: There are more of you?

**Thomas**: Yes.

**Dash**: Did you say you wanted Jobi logs?

**Thomas**: Yes I did why?

**Bash**: We have lots of Jobi logs here.

Thomas was surprised.

**Thomas**: You do?

**Dash**: Yes, c'mon we'll show you.

So they puffed out of the logging station.

On Sodor the fat controller was talking to the engines.

**Fat controller**: We must try and find Thomas.

**James**: Sir he's out at sea not on the Island.

**Fat controller**: I know that James.

**James**: So how are we going to find him, fly?

**Henry**: James for once in your pathetic life be serious.

**James**: I do not have a pathetic life.

**Henry**: You do.

**James**: Don't!

**Henry**: Do!

**Gordon**: Guys stop it!

**James**: Shut up Gordon.

**Rebecca**: Don't tell Gordon to shut up.

**James**: Don't you start blondy.

**Rebecca**: Don't call me that!

**Fat controller**: Guys please!

**James**: She started it!

**Fat controller**: I don't care who started it be quiet!

**James**: No need to shout.

**Gordon**: For god sake James shut up!

**Henry**: Calm down Gordon.

Gordon took a deep breath.

**Rebecca**: Are you ok Gordon?

**Gordon**: Yeah I'm just a little stressed.

**James**: Well I wonder why.

Gordon was furious, the fat controller saw this.

**Fat controller**: Henry quick take Gordon to the sheds to calm down.

**Henry**: Ok c'mon Gordon.

Gordon puffed with Henry to the sheds.

On Misty Island the Jobi logs were being loaded onto Bash Dash Ferdinand and Thomas' flatbed.

**Thomas**: We'll leave these here for now.

**Bash**: Thomas we want to show you the shake shake bridge.

Thomas gulped he didn't like the sound of that.

They puffed to the shake shake bridge.

A few minutes later they arrived.

**Thomas**: Are you sure this bridge is safe?

**Bash**: Of course watch.

Bash raced across the bridge.

**Thomas**: Woah.

**Dash**: My go.

Dash dashed across the bridge.

**Ferdinand**: My turn.

Ferdinand chuffed across the bridge.

**Dash**: Your go Thomas!

Thomas gulped, he puffed slowly across the bridge.

**Ferdinand**: That's it Thomas!

**Bash**: Well done!

Thomas made it to the other side of the bridge.

**Thomas**: I did it!

Then Thomas had an idea.

**Thomas**: Can you get a mobile phone signal on this island?

**Bash**: We do but there's only one part of the island you can get it.

**Dash**: Why?

**Thomas**: I can call one of my friends and tell them I'm here.

**Ferdinand**: Good idea Thomas.

So they set off for the spot.

At the docks Gordon and Rebecca were worried about Thomas.

**Rebecca**: I hope he's ok.

**Gordon**: Me too.

Just then Gordon's phone rang. Gordon looked at his phone he was delighted.

**Gordon**: It's Thomas.

**Rebecca**: Answer it.

Gordon put his phone on loudspeaker.

**Gordon**: Thomas so good to hear from you.

**Thomas ***on the phone* It's good to hear from you too.

**Rebecca**: Where are you?

**Thomas**: *on the phone* On Misty Island.

Gordon and Rebecca were surprised.

**Gordon**: I've heard of Misty Island, is it true there are engines on that island?

**Thomas**: *on the phone* Yes they are very friendly.

**Gordon**: Cool, we'll go and tell the fat controller right away.

**Thomas**: *on the phone* Thanks Gordon see you later.

**Rebecca**: Bye Thomas.

**Thomas**: *on the phone* Bye Rebecca.

Gordon put his phone away.

**Rebecca**: I'm glad he's ok.

**Gordon**: I told you he would, c'mon let's tell the fat controller.

Gordon raced out of the docks.

On Misty Island...

**Bash**: Who was that?

**Thomas**: That was Gordon.

**Dash**: Who was the girl?

**Thomas**: Gordon's good friend Rebecca, Gordon cares alot about Rebecca.

**Ferdinand**: She sounded sweet.

**Thomas**: She is sweet.

On Sodor Gordon puffed into Knapford station the fat controller was there.

**Gordon**: Sir we know where Thomas is.

**Fat controller**: Really where is he?

**Rebecca**: He called us and told us he was on Misty Island.

**Fat controller**: This is great I'll phone the other engines and let them know.

**Gordon**: Ok sir.

Then fat controller went into his office to call the other engines.

Soon all the engines arrived at Knapford.

**Percy**: I'm so glad my best friend has been found.

**Fat controller**: We are all glad Percy, now I need 3 engines to sail to Misty Island and rescue Thomas.

**Gordon**: Me and Rebecca will go.

**Henry**: I'll come too.

**Fat controller**: I need one more engine.

**James**: I'll go sir.

**Henry**: You will not.

Gordon was still mad at James.

**Fat controller**: James I don't think that's a good idea.

James sulked.

**Fat controller**: Any more volunteers.

**Percy**: I'll go sir.

**James**: You're too small.

**Fat controller**: This might be more suitable for the big engines.

**Gordon**: C'mon sir let Percy come with us. Thomas is his best friend.

**Henry**: He disserves a chance.

**Gordon**: He may be small but he is useful.

The fat controller agreed.

**Fat controller**: You're right, Percy I apologise about what I said you can go.

**Percy**: Thank you sir.

**Fat controller**: Hurry to the docks the ship is waiting.

Percy Henry and Gordon raced to the docks.

On the ship the three engines were talking.

**Gordon**: This is a nice change.

**Henry**: It'll be an adventure too.

**Percy**: I can't wait to see Thomas, and I want to thank you two for sticking up for me.

**Henry**: No problem Percy.

**Gordon**: Thomas is your best friend and you disserve to see him.

Percy smiled, then they saw Misty Island.

**Rebecca**: Wow Misty Island.

**Henry**: It looks scary.

**Gordon**: We'll be fine Henry.

The ship docked and the engines puffed off the ship.

**Henry**: Ok this is defiantly creepy.

They puffed slowly up the line.

**Percy**: Thomas!

**Henry**: Thomas!

**Rebecca**: Try blowing your whistle Gordon.

**Gordon**: Good idea Rebecca.

Gordon blew his whistle loudly.

At the logging station Thomas heard Gordon's whistle.

**Thomas**: That's Gordon's whistle!

Thomas whistled back.

**Rebecca**: That was Thomas' whistle.

**Henry**: C'mon let's follow it.

**Gordon**: Percy blow your whistle.

Percy blew his whistle loudly. Thomas blew his whistle, the three engines followed the whistle.

They arrived at the logging station there was Thomas.

**Thomas**: Guys I'm so glad to see you.

**Percy**: We're glad to see you too.

**Thomas**: Guys these are my friends Bash Dash and Ferdinand, Bash Dash and Ferdinand these are my friends from Sodor Gordon, Rebecca Henry and Percy.

**Bash dash & Ferdinand**: Hello.

**Gordon, Rebecca Henry & Percy**: Hello.

**Henry**: This is a nice island you've got here guys.

**Gordon**: Alot of trees too.

**Thomas**: Oh yes I almost forgot there's jobi wood on this island.

**Henry**: That'll be perfect for the Sodor search and rescue centre.

**Percy**: Where are they Thomas?

**Thomas**: They're over there.

**Gordon**: Ok Henry you couple up to one and I'll couple up to the other.

**Henry**: Good idea.

Henry and Gordon were coupled up to their flatbeds. Rebecca looked at her phone for the time, then she noticed she had no signal.

**Rebecca**: *mutters to Gordon* Gordon I've got no signal on my phone.

Gordon looked at his phone.

**Gordon**: I've got no signal either, guys we haven't got a signal on our phones.

**Percy**: I haven't either.

**Henry**: Same.

**Thomas**: There's no signal on this island.

**Henry**: How are we going to get in touch with the fat controller?

**Dash**: There's one part of the island that has signal.

**Henry**: Can you take me there?

**Dash**: Of course follow me.

Henry followed Dash out of the logging station.

**Percy**: I'd better go and see if the ship is still there.

**Gordon**: Good idea Percy, be careful.

Percy puffed out of the logging station.

**Rebecca**: How did you guys get here?

**Bash**: We were sent here.

**Ferdinand**: Because we were too naughty.

**Bash**: But the bright side is we're all together.

**Gordon**: That's true.

Just then Henry returned.

**Henry**: I've told the fat controller we'll be back soon.

**Gordon**: Well done Henry.

**Henry**: Thanks, hang on where's Percy?

**Rebecca**: He's gone to see if the ship is still there.

**Henry**: I hope he'll make it back, it's quite misty.

**Gordon**: I'm sure he will Henry.

Just then Percy returned.

**Percy**: The ship isn't there.

**Henry**: Great now how we going to get back.

Then Bash remembered something.

**Bash**: There's a tunnel that might lead to your island.

**Gordon**: Can you show us Dash?

**Bash**: I'm Bash.

**Gordon**: Oops.

The other engines laughed. Gordon was embarrassed.

**Bash**: Don't worry Gordon it happens.

Gordon felt better.

**Dash**: C'mon we'll show you the tunnel.

So all the engines puffed out of the logging station.

They arrived by the tunnel. Henry shivered.

**Henry**: Look how dark it is.

**Percy**: Oh my god a big green engine afraid of the dark.* laughs*

**Rebecca**: I'm scared of the dark too.

Percy felt silly.

**Bash**: Now who's going first?

**Thomas**: I could go first then Percy then Gordon then Henry then you three.

**Dash**: But there's one problem, there's only one track.

**Henry**: We can turn into humans.

**Ferdinand**: Really?

**Thomas**: Yeah watch.

Thomas snapped his fingers and he changed into a human.

**Bash**: Wow.

Then Gordon and Henry snapped their fingers and they changed into humans too. Then Percy snapped his fingers and changed into a human.

**Dash**: Wow that's amazing.

**Gordon**: The best thing is, we can turn back into engines.

Thomas stood nearest to the tunnel he snapped his fingers and changed back into an engine, then Percy stood behind Thomas he snapped his fingers and changed back into an engine, then Gordon stood behind Percy then he snapped his fingers and changed back into an engine, then Henry stood behind Gordon's flatbed he snapped his fingers and changed back into an engine.

**Ferdinand**: Wow I wish we could do that.

**Henry**: We'll ask the fat controller when we get on Sodor.

**Thomas**: Ready to go everyone?

The engines whistled.

**Henry**: Off we go.

The seven engines puffed through the Misty Island tunnel.

Going along the dark tunnel Rebecca was making ghost noises.

**Henry**: What was that!

**Rebecca**: *giggles* Gotcha Henry.

Henry grunted.

Suddenly Percy stopped, Gordon bumped into Percy.

**Gordon**: Percy!

**Percy**: Sorry Gordon there's a blockage.

**Henry**: Push through.

The engines puffed back to get good speed and bash through the blockage.

**Gordon**: Rebecca if I were you I'd put your hood on, you might get dirty.

**Rebecca**: Ok.

Rebecca put her hood on.

**Thomas**: Ready everyone!

The other engines whistled.

**Thomas**: One two three push!

The engines raced forward, the blockage came closer and closer and they broke through.

**Henry**: Good job everyone.

The engines carried on down the line. Then Rebecca saw light.

**Rebecca**: Sodor!

**Gordon**: Sodor here we come.

Soon the engines puffed out of the tunnel and arrived on Sodor, the fat controller was there he was delighted to see Thomas.

**Fat controller**: Thomas it's so good to see you again.

**Thomas**: It's good to see you too.

**Henry**: Sir these are our new friends, Bash Dash and Ferdinand.

**Fat controller**: Hello.

**Bash**: Hello.

**Dash**: It's an honour.

**Ferdinand**: To meet you.

**Fat controller**: It's an honour to meet you three, I will send all three of you to the Sodor steam works to have your old parts repaired.

The three engines were delighted.

**Gordon**: Oh I almost forgot on Misty Island they have Jobi wood there.

**Henry**: Gordon and I have brought some.

**Fat controller**: Well done you two, you still need a new coat of paint so can you both take Bash Dash and Ferdinand to the steam works.

**Gordon & Henry**: Yes sir.

So Bash Dash and Ferdinand followed Gordon and Henry to the steam works.

Soon the 5 engines were having a repaint and Bash Dash and Ferdinand were being repaired.

**Bash**: This place is cool.

**Victor**: This is the steam works, this is where engines who have a problem come and be repaired.

**Gordon**: Victor is the best engine to come to if you need to be repaired.

**Henry**: He'll have you puffing in no time.

Soon the engines were repainted and Bash Dash and Ferdinand were repaired.

The engines thanked victor then puffed out of the steam works.

A few minutes later the engines arrived at the search and rescue centre. The other engines gasped, Bash Dash and Ferdinand looked splendid.

**Thomas**: You guys look splendid.

**Bash**: Thank you.

**Dash**: We've never had.

**Ferdinand**: A repaint before.

**Fat controller**: Let's get to work on building the Sodor search and rescue centre.

The engines whistled, Henry and Gordon got more jobi logs from Misty Island, Edward and James took the logs to be cut. And Thomas bash Dash and Ferdinand took the rubbish to the dump.

Soon the work was done, the engines were impressed.

**Henry**: We did a good job.

**Gordon**: Definitely.

**Rebecca**: It looks really good.

**Fat controller**: I am proud of you all for your hard work, we welcome to our Island Bash Dash and Ferdinand.

The engines whistled.

**Fat controller**: I declare the Sodor search and rescue centre open.

The fat controller cut the ribbon. The engines cheered.

**Thomas**: At least now if an engine is in trouble people will respond quicker.

All the engines laughed they were glad that Thomas had returned to Sodor.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
